In a patent document 1, a dynamometer device for performing performance evaluation and a durability test by using, for example, an engine as a test body has been disclosed. In this dynamometer device, a dynamometer is assembled on the top of a tank for storing a cooling medium. A plurality of components composing the dynamometer are individually attached to a bed on the top of the tank.
However, in the dynamometer device of the patent document 1, for example, at the time of disassembling for maintenance, it is necessary to remove a plurality of the components of the dynamometer from the bed of the tank individually, and there is possibility that the number of the steps and the time accompanied with the disassembling of the dynamometer device increases.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a dynamometer device in which disassembling of the dynamometer device and assembling thereafter can be easily performed.